Zero (CS)
"Zero" is the overview and prologue episode for the first season of the Crystalline Saga written by Lenhi. Story Simply put, the universe is a string of events that are caused by factors beyond anyone's control. Yet, there exists a unique story in each instance of its existence. The Gems are an artifical species designed for conquest. Since their existence, Gems have continued to follow their instincts to expand their empire and to ensure the survival of their race. In this society there exists a great variety of gemstones, all with different purposes and ranks, with the highest ranked Gems being the Diamonds. This Great Diamond Authority is the single reason any other Gem exists to begin with, and are the ones who make the decisions. To any "normal" Gem, the Diamonds are perfect and flawless beings, and their will is absolute. In order to expand, fleets of Gem vessels would be sent by their respective Diamond from the Gem Homeworld to a star system in order to locate any planets with the nutrients and resources needed to create their colony and new Gems. However, the life on these planets could not co-exist with the Gem race, because in order for a Gem to be born, life must die. This was simply the way things were, and no one questioned it for the thousands and thousands of years they existed. The Gem society and their system was perfect ー until it wasn't. Even though no one questioned the way the race acted, tension truly was present. This became evident when the planet Earth was found, along with the human race. Before this time, the planets taken over by the Gems never had any sort of intelligent lifeforms. With this discovery, a Rose Quartz and a small group of Gems rebelled against the system and started a epidemic of revolution in the society, growing into a giant army. Not only did it affect Gems working on the colony, but also Gems on Homeworld. Due to the strength of the rebel army and the revolts occuring on Homeworld, the Gem army had no choice but to leave the planet and put down the rebels present back on their home. Despite the Homeworld rebels' prowress, they simply were not powerful enough to defeat their Diamond leaders and take over the government. In response, a rebel Obsidian gathered her faction known as the Crystalline Gems and fled Homeworld in hopes of finding refuge on another planet. This is where yet another new story begins. Characters * The Great Diamond Authority members (mentioned) * Rose Quartz (mentioned) * Crystal Gem members (mentioned) * Obsidian (mentioned) * Crystalline Gem members (mentioned) Words from the Writer Okay so.... this is episode zero of my first ever fanon series. I don't have much to say other than I was reaaaaaaaaaaally anxious about releasing this overview OTL. Thank you for all of your support and I hope you'll look forward to episode one! whenever it releases -- Lenhi 『レンハイ』 Trivia * Lenhi has literally never written a fanon or fan fiction before this release. * Actual episodes will be much longer.